A Man's Promise
by BlueBow
Summary: A follow-up story to "Knowing and Understanding." With the sauna competition over, everyone involved returns to their normal lives...Or so you would think. How will Lucille cope with these growing feelings she has for Mondo Owada? WARNING: LOTS OF SEXUAL ACTIONS OCCUR IN THIS ONESHOT! Once again, don't like, don't read, and enjoy!


A Man's Promise

 **So I have a question to all of you readers out there. I have been thinking long and hard about this, and I still haven't decided... So I want to leave this up to you! Would you all like it if I wrote the story of Dangan Ronpa from the perspective of my OC, Lucille Wridge? Please, leave a comment with whether you think that's a good idea or a bad one, and I will tally up the votes at the end of the year! I've wanted to undertake a big task like this, but I'm not sure if my writing skills are up to it... I mean, I've only written smut up to this point. XD So, if it doesn't trouble you too much, just leave a simple yes or no answer, and if you want to leave a comment, please separate your comment from you vote in a clear manner, for example, "I think this story is... -No-" Or something along those lines! Your views are very much appreciated, as are your opinions, so don't be afraid to voice them! With that out of the way, please enjoy the story.**

Lucille slowly opened her eyes, only seeing the pink ceiling she had grown so accustomed to stretching out before her. Her internal clock told her that it was around 7am, but she could verify the time immediately, since the bedrooms of Hope's Peak Academy carried no wall clocks.

The Ultimate Prosecutor stretched and yawned, as that had become a habit for her before she rolled out of bed, except that she couldn't fulfill that habit. This morning was different. Confused, Lucille shifted her eyes around to see what was obstructing her movement, and realized that a very muscular arm was crossed over her bare chest. She turned her head to her left to see the resident teen delinquent and Ultimate Biker Gang Leader sleeping soundly.

The girl inhaled sharply, tensing every muscle as she wondered how she got to be in this situation. Her mind flashed to the night before, how she had meant to only take a short bath, but ended up surrendering to her desires and submitting to the bodily pleasures supplied to her by two of her fellow students. Lucille's body relaxed upon this memory, albeit she could not help blushing slightly at how forward she had been. Before she could think of what to do next, she heard the familiar *Ding Dong, Ding Dong* of the monitor as it flicked on. The demon black and white bear flickered into existence on the screen as he gave his usual morning spiel:

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7am, and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beeeeyoootiful day!"

The screen flicked off. So I was right about the time, Lucille thought. She turned to her bed mate and talked to him gently.

"Mondo..." She whispered. He stirred slightly. "Mondo, it's time to get up." She reached out to stroke his cheek with her thumb, hoping to awaken him. Her attempts were fruitful as his eyes fluttered open. The prosecutor greeted his sleepy face with a warm smile.

"Good morning." She murmured.

The biker blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the sleep in his eyes, before he responded, "Morning."

Mondo sat up, removing his arms from around the girl and stretched.

"So..." Lucille started, not moving from where she lay. "What happened after... All that, last night?"

He scratched the back of his head, and then turned to the girl and answered, "After you fainted, Taka was a bit tired after everything that had happened, so I took him back to his room, and then..." The biker blushed and turned away before continuing, "I felt bad about leavin' ya alone in your room, since you wouldn't be able to lock it yourself, so I brought ya to my room."

 _Well, I guess that does prevent the whole 'being killed' thing…_ The prosecutor thought. "I see." Lucille was satisfied with this answer, as she finally sat up. The bed was really only fit for one person, she realized, as the left side of her lower body was fully pressed against the right side of Mondo's, and moving even the slightest bit to the right would have her dangling off the mattress. Looking around the room, Lucille noticed just how many flags Mondo had in his room related to his biker gang, The Crazy Diamonds. There was a long purple flag along the table behind the bed, there were three that could be strapped to a person's back near the door, a green one, a blue one, and a purple one, and then there was a large black one that bore the gang name in bold white letters to her left. There were also two bamboo swords situated by the bathroom door, a flashy red and white cloth covering the table that came standard in everyone's room, and a canister of hair spray accompanied by a tube of hair gel seated on the long counter next to the table. A pile of CDs sat haphazardly on the floor next to the bed as well, presumably originally having been situated on the bed and Mondo shoving them all off to make room for another person in his bed.

 _A lot more personalized than my room..._ Lucille thought, remembering her room. Her interests did not entail much besides her Ultimate ability, besides classic literature, but even then, a library exists in the school. So really the only other things in her room besides the standard set of furniture were different case files, open ones and cold ones alike, that she loved to peruse, and her violin and flute, for days when she felt like playing them.

"Sorry bout the mess." Mondo said, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. Confused as to what exactly he meant by mess, Lucille simply responded, "Oh, I don't mind at all! It's very...you." She placed her hand on his knee under the covers. The male turned to Lucille with a confused gaze. The prosecutor giggled and followed her statement with, "I like it. I like it a lot." She gazed into his eyes, and he gazed back. Drawn to each other as if by invisible magnets, Mondo cupped Lucille's face in his hands and met her lips with his. The two closed their eyes as they lost themselves once again, moving their lips in tandem. The girl placed her hands on the biker's shoulders. Almost in response, Mondo licked at Lucille's bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. She complied as she opened her mouth slightly and her partner forced his tongue inside, exploring her cavern with his wet appendage. Lucille moaned feeling his tongue moving in her mouth, reaching her own tongue out to dance with his. The two teens continued exchanging saliva for a while until Mondo brought one hand down from his girlfriend's face to her breast, and began to tease it slightly, groping it gently. She gasped against his mouth, but then gently pushed away from the touch she wanted so much. She opened her eyes to see her boyfriend looking back at her confusedly.

"Don't you think the others will get suspicious if we're too late for breakfast?" She said with a smirk. Mondo's expression softened as he agreed to the girl's request with a soft peck on her lips.

"We'll continue this later." He whispered, sending a wave of anticipation over his partner's nerves as she imagined what was to come. "We should prolly leave at different times, though." Mondo continued. The last thing he wanted to do was make people think Lucy was up to something bad.

With that, the biker turned and slid off the bed, and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Taking that as her cue to leave, Lucille slid off the other side of the bed, and was relieved to see her clothes set neatly on the round table by the counter. Five minutes later, the prosecutor was all set to go in her official-looking outfit; however, Mondo was still in the bathroom. He had taken the hair products into the bathroom with him, so the girl assumed that that was the reason he was taking so long. Remembering what Mondo had suggested, Lucille took a deep breath, and walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind her, and made her way to the cafeteria.

Even though she had started her short journey to the dining hall a few minutes later than usual, she knew all of the students didn't arrive until at least ten or fifteen minutes after the morning announcement...well, all except for one.

The Ultimate Moral Compass was turned away from the entrance when Lucille walked in, staring at his watch, then glancing up to the clock, then glancing back down at his watch. This was how it normally was during their time in the Academy, since both students placed punctuality very high in their list of values; however, the atmosphere felt different today.

"Good morning." The prosecutor greeted warmly, producing a small smile. The hall monitor whipped around and, upon seeing the girl, flushed a deep shade of red.

"G-good morning, Lucille," Taka responded, not meeting her eyes. Lucille felt goaded into approaching him. She tiptoed silently up to him and stopped within a step's distance. Taka glanced back and jolted backwards, startled at her closeness.

"Why are you so nervous?" The girl asked, cocking her head. She was far from oblivious, and knew exactly why he was so nervous, she was there, after all, but she wanted him to tell her with his own words.

"I-I just..." Taka sighed, closing his eyes. All was silent for a moment, then he raised his head, opened his eyes, and spoke. "I just feel like nothing's the same anymore."

The way he worded his conflict caught the prosecutor off-guard, but she quickly regained her composure and said, "What's so different? I mean..." Lucille began to fiddle with the hem of her dress shirt and blush, "Y-you made me feel really good last night and-"

"I know!" The hall monitor, flustered beyond repair, cut her off, fearing the vulgarities she could have said would taint his pure image of the school environment. Calming himself down, he resumed speaking. "I just don't know if we should treat each other differently, is all..." Taka locked eyes with the teen across from him, equally flushed as him. "I've never had the opportunity to handle an issue like this." Presumably having lifted the problem off his chest, the moral compass lowered his eyes to the alternating red tiles beneath their feet, tracing the cement crossroads in between as he tried to busy himself with looking anywhere but at the girl in front of him.

"Taka..." Lucille called timidly. Feeling bold, she closed the distance between them and locked her arms around his neck. The male was startled and embarrassed at having his fellow classmate in such close proximity, pushing her body firmly against his. He could feel the curves of her body pressing flush against his torso through his thin white jacket.

"A lot of stuff happened last night." She murmured, resting her head in the crook of his neck, cuddling up to him in the process. She could see sweat beading down his temples, slipping down to his tight collar. "We're all fellow students, that hasn't changed." The prosecutor drew her head back to look at the prefect, who seemed to be mesmerized by the dulcet tones of her voice. She brought one arm back in front of him and held up three fingers. "The three of us are just..." Lucille closed the gaps between the fingers she'd held up,"...closer, than we were before. And because of that, we'll still look out for each other, and be honest with each other, alright?" Taka still looked unconvinced. Returning her arm to its position around her boyfriend's shoulders, she continued, "Just think of Mondo and I as close friends, closer than even the closest of friends can get. We may treat each other a _teensy_ bit different, but that's because we've grown so close! So don't worry about it, okay?" Lucille gave the warmest smile she could muster, hoping what she said helped in making Taka a little less uncomfortable.

"L-Lucille..." He locked eyes with her again, except this time there was certainty lying within those red irises. The hall monitor brought one hand to the girl's face and leaned in closer. She caught wind of what he wanted and leaned in as well, pressing her lips to his in a soft embrace. His lips were warm and soft against her slightly chapped ones, moving only subtly when Taka moved his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Lucille began to tangle her fingers in the prefect's short, dark spikes and run her tongue along his lips when the two heard a loud crashing sound coming from outside. Realizing that they could've been caught at any second, the two students quickly moved out of their embrace and stepped away from each other. Not even given a moment to think, they hear whimpers of pain coming from the hallway. Goaded into following the noises, the two run out to see Celestia Ludenberg, or Celeste, the Ultimate Gambler, digging her heel into the rotund figure of Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfiction Author. The other six students had gathered around to see what was going on, curious about what caused this catastrophe in the first place.

"That is NOT how you treat a lady of my stature, you filthy pig!" Celeste bellowed at the downed Hifumi.

"It was an accident, I swear, please forgive me!" He cried out weakly, but, from how little resistance he was putting up to her force, many thought he had been enjoying the sadistic act.

"What happened?" Lucille asked to the person closest by, who happened to be the Ultimate Swimming Pro, Aoi Asahina. She shook her head and put her arms up in a defeated gesture.

"Well, Celeste and Hifumi were walking to the cafeteria, but Hifumi 'tripped' and fell, and so Celeste stopped and stood over him. Then he turns his head up and starts drooling! What a pervert, am I right?" she explained. Celeste must have thrown the remains of her morning tea at him, judging by the porcelain shards covering the floor and the blood and tea staining Hifumi's head.

"I guess it's gonna be one of those days, huh…" Lucille asked to no one in particular.

…...

"Why do the bagels here taste so weird…?" The prosecutor asked herself. Somehow, everyone managed to settle down and begin eating their breakfast. Mondo and Taka were sitting facing the entrance at the long table taking up most of the room, across from Lucille. Even though they were at each other's throats yesterday, today, it was almost as if there had never been any friction between them to begin with, to an almost ludicrous degree. The last student who had yet to arrive by that point, Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, walked in. Clearly unaware of the entrance of their "witness", Mondo and Taka continued the buddy-buddy talk they had instigated once they had met up and walked in together.

"Bahahaha! What are you talkin' about bro?" Mondo laughed, slapping Taka on the back. "Kahahaha! What are YOU talkin' about, bro!?" Taka replied jovially, slapping Mondo back with a little less force.

"What are you two talking about again…?" Lucille questioned, smothering her bagel in cream cheese.

"What…the…?" The prosecutor turned to see Makoto walking in with a dumbfounded look on his face. She gave him a small wave and a smile, but responding with the same expression that implied, "I don't know what's going on, either." True, Lucille _had_ encouraged Taka to be a bit more open with her and Mondo, but she hadn't expected the both of them to act so…bombastic.

"Hey Makoto!" The biker called out to him. Taka piped in soon after, "Thank you so much for acting as our witness yesterday!"

"Huh? Are they…friends now?" Makoto asked himself. _Sure…we'll go with that,_ Lucille thought with a cocked eyebrow. She may have had no problem _thinking_ about how deep the relationship between the three of them went, maybe even further than she had thought, but she wouldn't dare talk about it.

"They've been like this all morning. They were all buddy-buddy as soon as they walked in. It feels gross." Aoi expressed her disgust openly. The prosecutor rose from her seat and was about to slam her desk, rather, her table, and object to her closed-mindedness, Mondo beat her to the punch.

"Feels gross? Hell no. Feels _great_ , more like!"

Startled, Aoi responded, "This almost feels like sexual harassment, somehow…" _Man, I really want to act like a prosecutor again…_ Lucille thought forlornly as she sank back down into her seat.

"Forget her, bro. A girl like her just doesn't get our manly bond!" Taka thumped his chest with his balled up fist and continued, "Friendship between men is stronger than blood! A woman could never understand!" At this, Lucille's eyes shot down to her lap, afraid of her composure breaking as she wanted to be included. She knew the two guys were leaving her out so no one got the idea that her pristine, uptight, prosecutorial image became sullied, and she respected that, but she couldn't help feeling a bit left out of the fun.

"What you just said? Bro, that was cool as shit! I should get a tattoo of it!" Mondo grinned at Taka. _You know, I don't remember him having any tattoos to begin with. I would've thought the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader would've had at least one…_ The prosecutor thought as she began to take a sip of her coffee…

"No, bro, you mustn't! Your body is a temple, given to you by your loving parents!" …to which Lucille nearly choked on the sip of hot liquid she had drank. _Goddammit, Taka, I'm trying to eat breakfast, not get horny!_ Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer, seated next to the Ultimate Prosecutor, noticed her almost spittake, and asked, "Are you all right?"

The girl looked to her neighbor, thinking, _Honey, you wouldn't even know_ , but responding, "Fine. Just went down the wrong pipe, is all." Satisfied, the smaller student turned back to tray of food. Realizing that she had tuned out their conversation as she was talking with Chihiro, Lucille turned her attention back to what was the ongoing discussion.

"Friendship between men seems very…simplistic. Nothing like what I'm used to with girls." Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist, mused, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, for real…" Aoi agreed. Lucille scanned the cafeteria, looking around at everyone in the room. _Is this normal…? Me being so close with these two guys? We all care about one another in the same way, but…_ She looked back to the two males, who had started a conversation that made it seem like they were the only two people on the planet, taking note of how happy they both seemed to be. Taka turned to Lucille and smiled, gesturing as though to invite her into their chat. Mondo also looked to the girl across from him and gave a reassuring nod. Chuckling inwardly, Lucille finished her thought.

… _Maybe how abnormal it is is a good thing._

… _..._

"Hmm..." Lucille was deep in thought, poring over one of the cold case files she had brought with her. She thought about what had happened after she had finished eating, before she had exited the dining hall.

As she was putting her tray up, Mondo walked by, leaned down, and whispered, "My room or yours?" The girl shuddered. "M-mine...please." Mondo nodded and continued walking out of the dining hall.

Waiting impatiently for the man of the hour to arrive, Lucille decided to look over her case files again. She found very quickly that she could not pay attention. The prosecutor flipped the binder she held shut and tossed it onto the table behind her, then collapsed back onto her bed with a distressed sigh.

Just as she was debating "preparing herself" for what was to come, she heard a loud knock on the door. The girl jolted upright and dashed to the door, yanking it open. Standing in the doorway was the biker gang leader she had been waiting for.

"You're late, you know." Lucille snarked, her lips turning up into a smirk.

"Sorry, had to wait until no one was in the halls." Mondo said. Lucille gestured him inside, to which he complied, and she shut the door behind him. The girl turned towards her visitor and lowered her eyelids in a knowing gaze. Mondo stepped forwards until he had her pinned to the door. He placed his hands on the entranceway behind her, and leaned in close.

"Now, where were we...?" Mondo murmured, placing a hand up to his partner's cheek. Spurred on by this action, Lucille launched herself at the man above her and planted her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. The biker, startled by her forceful behavior, stumbled back a bit, but quickly regained his composure as he wound his arms around her smaller frame and pulled her in closer. Lucille removed her arms from around the biker's neck and let her fingers wander over his abdominal muscles that lay underneath his loose white tank top. Mondo reached for the buttons holding her shirt closed and began to undo them one by one. With the last button open, Lucy pulled away from her lover's lips and gently pulled off the formalwear, leaving Mondo to shrug off his biker's jacket and remove his tank top.

Taking that moment to give his whole body a once-over, his abs and his lustful gaze battling for her attention, her eyes fell upon the now-obvious tent pushing against his pants.

"I guess you weren't one to wait for this, either." The girl chuckled, marveling at how quickly the erection built up. She reached out and stroked the outline of his prominent length. Mondo not so successfully tried to bite back a moan, feeling the warmth of her fingers through the thin denim. Lucille looked down at the clothed member, pondering something. She turned her gaze upward, scouring his eyes for an answer to a question she preferred to keep to herself. A moment passed between the two, and she nodded, coming to a conclusion. The prosecutor descended into a kneeling position, her face directly in front of the protrusion. Lucy took hold of the waistband of his pants and pulled downwards, taking his briefs with her decisive yank. She inadvertently looked longer than she needed to at the discarded clothing, and giggled inwardly, a smile the only evidence of her amusement.

Tiger-print briefs, huh? Learn something new every day... She thought. Looking back up again, she eyed the manhood in front of her, and then turned her gaze further upward to her lover's face, seeing a question playing on his lips.

"You sure?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to force her either way.

"Y-you both made me feel good last night..." Lucille murmured, trembling with desire. She lowered her eyelids and continued, a seductive lilt in her voice, "I want to return the favor."

Turning her attention back to the member, she raised a hand up to it and gently grasped the appendage, beginning to move her hand back and forth along its length. Feeling a small shudder go through Mondo's body from her touch, she felt emboldened to lean forward and plant a chaste kiss on the tip of his dick, before enveloping it in her mouth. She heard her lover moan lowly above her, clearly enjoying her actions. Along with her hand, Lucille began to move her mouth back and forth along the length, occasionally separating herself from it to run her tongue from the tip to the shaft and back again. Her free hand was preoccupied, as she splayed it across the side of Mondo's thigh. The biker began to wind his fingers through the girl's silver locks, tightening and loosening his grip as she moved back and forth.

"Lucy, I think I'm gonna-!" Mondo moaned loudly as he released in his girlfriend's mouth. A bit startled at the sudden mass of seed shooting into her mouth, the girl couldn't restrain herself from swallowing every last bit. Removing her mouth, she licked the rest of the ejaculate off of her partner's member.

Panting and blushing, Mondo said, "Sorry 'bout that..."

"What for?" Lucille responded with a smile. The ends of Mondo's lips twitched as he finally took in all that was happening. This _is the Princess I started the year with? People change damn fast..._ The biker thought, becoming more determined than ever to pleasure her. He reached his hand out to her, inviting her to take it, as though he were a gentleman asking for a dance with her at a ball. Taking his outstretched arm, Lucille was surprised to watch Mondo reach a hand up to her face, rubbing his thumb from the edge of her lips up to her cheekbone, catching a stray strand of cum that she hadn't cleaned. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers again, tasting himself in the exchange. The biker further startled the prosecutor by lifting her up, turning, and placing her on the bed behind them, keeping his body pressed against hers the whole way down. Her back was pushed against the pillows on her bed, her arms locked around Mondo's neck as they explored each other's mouths. The male pulled away, their mixed saliva trailing from their once-connected lips. He moved to her neck and began to run his tongue along the sensitive skin, from her collarbone to the lobe of her ear. Her breathing was ragged and hot in against his ear, causing him to growl predatorily, as he reached under her back to unclasp her bra. The girl delicately removed the piece of underwear, careful not to break contact with the attention Mondo was giving her. After discarding it, Mondo moved a hand he had used to prop himself up over her to her breast, beginning to grope it gently. A small moan escaped Lucille's lips as she closed her eyes to focus all of her attention on her boyfriend's electric touch. She heard the springs in the bed squeal disapprovingly as she felt Mondo's weight shift slightly. Lucy gasped as she felt that familiar wet appendage make contact with her nipple, his tongue swirling over the sensitive nub before taking it into his mouth, never stopping his pleasuring of the other breast. The girl moaned as she felt him switch from one breast to the other, groping and delicately pinching the one he had just given lip service to. Lost in wave after wave of pleasure, she didn't notice Mondo moving back up to lick her neck again, nipping at the thin skin. He reached under her skirt and placed a hand on her womanhood, stroking it through the now soaked fabric. Lucille groaned as soon as he made contact, loving every second that she felt his touch, bucking into his palm. Mondo lost interest in doing this quickly, as he soon moved so that he was directly in front of her concealed cavern. He hooked his fingers around the rim of her panties and skirt and looked up, refusing to continue until she gave the okay. Lucille nodded, and she felt the last pieces of cloth slide down her legs. Mondo let the clothes drop off the side of the bed as he looked his fill at the girl's fully exposed figure. Lucille blushed as she felt his gaze rake across her form, trying to anticipate what he would do or say next.

"I'll never get tired of this." Mondo murmured with a tinge of lust, loud enough that the girl could hear him. Lucille gave a sincere smile, pleased that she knew he was being honest.

Being trapped Mondo for a little over week, with only a dwindling count of fourteen other students to talk to, she prided herself on being able to tell if someone was telling the truth or a lie. Even if it was a small cover-up about the way in which an event occurred, Lucille was always able to detect subtleties in a person's mannerisms or speech patterns that gave them away. That came standard with being a prosecutor, but Mondo seemed to be the most infrequent in lying to her. Whether it was because he'd had enough experience with lawful consequences that he didn't think it was worth it or he was a genuinely honest person, Lucy liked to think the latter was more accurate, even though the former seemed more realistic. She couldn't help a bit of moisture collecting in her eyes as she felt more wanted than she ever had before. The girl hadn't realized that Mondo had moved so they were face to face once again. Seeing the two tears that had escaped her eyes, he stroked his thumb across her cheek, catching one, and gave her a small kiss on the other. He gave a reassuring smile as he moved back to his original position, looking directly at her womanhood. Before the prosecutor could protest, the biker leaned forward and gave the shell of her cavern a languid lick. Lucille's back arched in response as she moaned out, sure that everyone would've heard her had the bedroom walls not been soundproofed. Enjoying how he was setting her nerves alight, Mondo began to lap at the folds of her vagina, placing his hands on her thighs and pushing them upward so he could have a better angle. Lucy thought she was pleasured enough by Mondo's ministrations, so she was shocked when a finger entered inside of her. The time in between the first finger and the second was non-existent, as Mondo pushed his digits further and further into her, continuing the journey of his tongue around the sensitive shell. Finally, he pulled away, removing his fingers as well, noting the copious amount of her fluids that trailed along them. Mondo moved to straddle Lucille, placing his hands on the bed underneath her as he tentatively pressed the tip of his prick to her vagina. He looked into the girl's eyes, gauging whether she was ready or not. Her face was flushed and her silver irises were clouded with desire. She nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders. Nodding back, Mondo began to push his pelvis into hers. The initial pain she had expected was near nonexistent, as she only felt pleasure when he pushed inside. There was a significant pause after Mondo had inserted himself up to the hilt. Lucille smiled and wrapped her legs around his torso, goading him to continue. Complying, Mondo began to thrust into her, starting off slowly, but soon picking up a rhythm that pleased them both. The girl moaned with every thrust, feeling every inch of his length as it moved inside of her. She hadn't realized she had shut her eyes until they snapped open when Mondo moved his hand to her breast again, groping and pinching it in time with his thrusts.

"L-Lucy...Oh, God..." Mondo moaned into her ear.

"Nnn...Haa, haa...M-Mondo..." Lucille could barely handle what she was experiencing. She had received more attention the night before, with the two teens plowing into her, but the fact that this was just between her and Mondo made every word, every action, every touch more intimate, more pleasurable.

Lucille heard Mondo moan again above her, thinking he was about to reach his climax, when he reached his arms around her and pulled her up against him, retreating out of her. She thought they were finished, but she squeaked as she was lifted so that Mondo on his knees, holding Lucille up by her legs which were still crossed across his back. The biker thrust into his lover again, eliciting a startled cry from her, feeling her shudder violently from this new angle of trajectory. He began to pump into her again, hitting a new sweet spot that he couldn't hit before, making her nearly scream in ecstasy. She wrapped her arms across his shoulders, digging her fingertips into his back as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her.

"M-Mondo...I-I don't...think, I can..." Lucille tried to talk, panting and moaning.

"Do you... Want me to...?" Mondo questioned. It was bad enough that they were all trapped in the school together, but he couldn't imagine how much worse it could become if Lucy had to-

Lucille tightened around Mondo, translating her answer. She wanted to experience every ounce of pleasure he was willing to give her, and she had definitely taken the necessary precautions so a pregnancy wouldn't occur. Mondo began to thrust into her harder and harder, hitting her G-spot every time, loving the feeling of her walls constantly tightening around his prick. The biker gave a few, final, decisive thrusts, pushing as far as he could into her, reaching his climax with a roar of triumph as they both moaned out each other's names.

The shock died out slowly, Mondo coming down from his high first, pulling out of Lucille, a trail of his ejaculate connecting the two bodies. He laid Lucy down on her bed, only now noticing that the comforter had been thrown haphazardly off the bed. Mondo picked up the sheet and placed it over Lucille's body, her breathing slowed to a much more normal pace. As he pulled up the covers around her neck, she opened her eyes and gave Mondo a warm gaze. She reached her arms out to him, beckoning him to join her under the covers. The biker obliged, slipping under the covers, face to face with Lucille. She curled her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Mondo wrapped his arms around her smaller form, pulling her closer. Lucy pulled back first, still smiling, before her expression hardened. He gave her a confused expression before she pulled him even closer into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, as if she were afraid of someone listening.

"Please...don't die..." She sniffled.

Mondo was instantly aware of a wetness dripping onto his neck. He gently pushed his girlfriend back until he could see her face. Tears had begun to stream down her face, her eyes beginning to puff up slightly.

"I-I..." The prosecutor was at a loss for words. She had never felt this way about a person. Being a prosecutor came with its own threats, but she had always been protected behind closed doors, always watched over by one of her parents or a bodyguard. She knew her life was valuable, if people were working so hard to protect it, she knew people worried about her...being thrown into this situation, only now did she experience the anxious, awful feeling that one of the people she cared about the most could be taken away from her at any second.

"I w-want you to...I want you to be strong."

Mondo was confused. That word struck a nerve in him, hard, but his anger and insecurity was quelled upon looking at Lucille's tear-stained face. She needed him right now. He could worry about himself later.

"I-I know you're strong already..." Lucille's voice faltered, an octave higher than her usual tone. The prosecutor, known for being cold, calculating, and strong, had broken down every wall between her and the man she loved. She sniffled again, trying desperately to regain her composure, to no avail.

"But you can't let your guard down! I don't want to see you die!" She was yelling now, letting her emotions get the best of her. Mondo hugged the girl to him and began to rub her back.

"Hey, hey, look. Dry those tears, alright?" He whispered, trying to console her. Lucille was violently shuddering against him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Look, I'll make ya a promise as a man." He pushed her back to make eye contact with her, ensuring that he meant every word.

"I promise that you, me, and Taka will get out of this hellhole...together." Lucille nodded, never breaking her gaze away. Without any of her bodyguards or her parents, Lucille had entered this school with no one to rely on. Mondo and Taka seemed to be the only crutches she had before she was all alone. She had managed fine before establishing this connection between them, but now...

Things were different.

"How 'bout this?" Mondo asked, a grin turning up his lips, "When we all get outta here, I'm gonna make you and Taka members of the Crazy Diamond gang! I'll even teach ya' how to ride!"

Lucille finally smiled and giggled.

"A renowned prosecutor riding with one of the most infamous gangs in Japan? How scandalous!" She exclaimed, giggling at her own joke. Mondo laughed along with her, glad to see her smiling again. After a few seconds she continued with a blush, "I don't really know how to ride though... I might have to ride with you the first couple of times..."

"Wait, you're really considerin' this?" Mondo responded, wide-eyed. Although the image of Lucille holding onto him tight, pressing her whole body flush against his back, as they sped down the highway at full speed aroused him slightly, he was shocked that she was thinking about going through with it.

"I mean, I want to know what it's like. I want to know what that thrill you say you feel is like. I want to experience what you love to do, what you've grown up doing..." Lucy seemed like she was dying to say something, but thought against saying it then as she pulled Mondo back against her.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." She whispered, resting her head against his chest. He rested his head on hers, breathing in her scent. He never realized how she had this scent of paper and, strangely, cinnamon. It was...comforting.

A quiet moment passes between the two.

"Mondo..." Lucille murmured. Mondo hadn't realized that she was still awake. She lifted her head so that she was looking directly into his eyes, denoting that she had something serious to say. She took a deep breath, and finally spoke.

"I love you." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He fell into the kiss again as their prior anxieties seemed to melt away. Lucille pulled back and smiled, reciprocating the expression with her eyes. "I really love you, Mondo."

Mondo pulled Lucille close, letting her head rest on his chest again as he began to stroke her hair.

"I love you too...Lucille." He replied.

"Can you..." Lucille trailed off. She was a bit embarrassed, but she continued.

"Can you call me Lucy? Like you did before?" Mondo hadn't expected her to actually like the nickname he'd started calling her. She hadn't exactly said "no", but he didn't think she liked it so much.

"I...I love you, Lucy. A lot." He said, slightly tightening his grip around her, as if afraid she'd disappear if he let her go.

Mondo looked down and saw that Lucy's eyes had drifted closed, her chest rising and falling with calm breaths.

 _I don't wanna die, Lucy. I made you a man's promise... I'm not gonna break it... Not now, not ever!_

Those were the last thoughts reverberating through Mondo's mind before he fell into a deep, contented sleep.


End file.
